Insane Wings
by Reona
Summary: Author weridness.....just a bit of fun. Read for a laugh!


__

This is just something I do. Every author should do this because it's fun!

Just a bit of stupidity from my mind. (watch out)

PG for a curse word.

_Reona32@aol.com_

__

homepage 

Reona

****

So not my problem…

A girl with mouse brown hair pulled over her shoulder and held with a white hair tie stood at the island counter of her kitchen. She wore a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Black jeans had small daisies on the pockets and her feet were bare. Carefully she cut a large square of brownie from the pan sitting before her and set it on a small plate that had blue flowers. A glass of milk sat next to it. She straightened her glasses and picked up the plate and glass.

The girl walked through the arch into the living room and approached a figure sitting before the TV. The young man had long blonde hair that hung down his back in a silky fall. An ornate coat was draped over a near by chair leaving him only wearing the black pants and white dress shirt of his uniform. The man was busy playing a video game on the TV, the characters of Final Fantasy jumping around on the screen. The girl stopped behind him and watched for a moment. "Jump when he fires at you." she said after a second.

The man's blue eyes narrowed at the TV and he followed the instructions of the girl, dodging his assailant. "Thanks Reona." said the man as he continued on, tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. 

Reona, webmistress and author, chuckled at her guest. "Your welcome, Zechs. Here's your brownie."

The man gasped, dropping the game controller and spun on the floor. Zechs snatched up the plate and glass. "Yes, chocolate!" 

Reona blinked at him. The TV screen was flashing a large game over symbol. "Um, you just died Zechs." she said. The Lightning Baron turned normal teen turned his head over his shoulder and said something in a different language. Reona narrowed her gray eyes. "I have no idea what you just said but I'm pretty sure I should wash your mouth out with soap."

Zechs swallowed loudly as he manipulated the controller with one hand to start another game and held his treat in the other. "Um, no need. I'll be good."

Reona's eyes crossed. [Down girl.] She pinched herself for good measure. "Sure. I'm going to be in the computer room, Zechs. Don't destroy anything or I'll call you 'Millie' in my next story. Got me?" 

Zechs nodded quickly. "I understand." His eyes were already glued again to the TV.

Reona sucked air through her teeth and turned. "Whatever." She made her way up the stairs and down the hall. Reona entered the square room and approached her computer. She turned off the Gundam Wing screen saver and clicked on her word document. She wiggled her fingers and grinned. "Now, where was I?"

"You were about to send me off into space." said a voice behind her. 

Reona didn't even turn. "Heero is not here, Duo." she said to the person in the room with her. Movement out of the corner of her eyes caused her to finally look. 

Duo was standing by the window and holding the end of his braid in his hands. He wore a red zip up turtleneck under a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans and boots. "I know Heero isn't here, Reona. I came to see you." he said happily. 

Reona froze. "You came to see me." she repeated. Duo nodded. "Why?" she asked with no small amount of fear.

Duo dropped his braid and put his hands on his hips. "What is with everyone? Can't I just come see a friend? Geez!" He stormed out of the room.

Reona sighed. "Something is going to get broken." she said lowly. "Or someone." She slanted her eyes to the side and then closed them. With supreme concentrated she chanted under her breath. "Heero Heero Heero Heero Heero."

"Hn."

Reona opened her eyes and smiled at the stoic boy now standing by the window. She pointed out the door. "Duo is loose in the house, Heero." she said simply.

"Ninmu ryokai." Heero said and walked out of the room. 

Knowing that Heero would protect her house from anything that Duo could come up with to destroy it, Reona turned back to her computer. She thought for a moment and let her fingers dance across the keys. At the edge of her hearing she could make out the sounds of the video game Zechs was playing. She tired not to think about the fact that she hadn't heard something from Duo and Heero yet. In the middle of a thought she could feel someone step into the room and stop near the door. For a second she waited for the person to interrupt her but they didn't. With a smile, Reona finished her thought and turned around. "Hello, Treize. Thank you for waiting. What can I help you with?" she asked.

Treize Khushrenada smiled as the webmistress and author addressed him and returned her greeting. "Good afternoon, Lady Reona." The commander general was dressed in his ornate uniform with his ginger hair smoothed back, two wisps of hair on his forehead. In his arms he held a black cat, petting the creature as it purred contentedly. "I came to inquire of the whereabouts of Zechs. I can only assume he is here as I can not find him anywhere else." 

Reona nodded. "Yeah, he's here. Downstairs in front of the TV playing a video game."

Treize sighed and allowed the cat to jump down. "Thank you, Lady Reona. Good day." He turned and walked down the hall. "Honestly, I don't how he can like those things. Destroy his eyes and rot his brain." came floating back to Reona. 

The black cat jumped up on to the desk beside Reona and sat down on the scanner. Reona looked at her companion. "Zechs pilots a huge mobile suit with guns and weapons and goes around shooting at other people in a war between the space colonies and the planet. What is Treize thinking? His life is a video game." The cat responded by licking her paw. "Knew you'd agree." said Reona sarcastically. 

She jerked her head up as a scream filled her ears. "Injustice!" followed in a loud voice. Footsteps pounded up the stairs and down the hall. "Maxwell, you're a dead man!"

Reona went to the door in enough time for Duo to race past her and slam against the wall at the end of the hall. He slid down to the floor and curled into a ball, whimpering. Wufei followed him, a gleaming katana blade in his hands. Heero was close behind, gun in his hand. They stopped at the end of the hall, Wufei above Duo and Heero aiming for Wufei. "Not in the house, you guys." said Reona calmly. 

All three looked at her and then trudged back the way they came. Heero put his gun away and Wufei dragged the tip of his sword in a dejected manner. Duo stopped before Reona, clapped his hands together, and bowed at the waist. "Thank you so much, Reona." He then stood and disappeared down the hall after Heero and Wufei.

Reona crossed her eyes and returned to her seat. The cat turned her nose up at her owner. Reona shoved the feline from her spot and the animal dropped to the ground with a meow. "Don't blame me. I didn't create them. I just put up with them." she muttered. Reona continued to type at her computer as her cat sat on the floor looking generally annoyed with the world. 

After a moment, Reona saved the page she was working on and grinned. She didn't want to forget the scene from earlier and had quickly typed it to remember it. Maybe she could put into a story. Suddenly, loud screaming came from down stairs. Reona raced out of the room and into the living room to see a girl with long white hair firmly attached to Zechs. The poor man was on the verge of panic trying to get the girl off of him and Treize was so mad his face was red. Reona hit her head with the flat of her hand and sighed. "All right, so her I created." she muttered. She blocked Duo's laugher from her mind and concentrated once again. The whited haired gave a cry of dismay and disappeared in smoke. Reona sighed in relief as she banished her creation once more. 

Treize gathered a shaky Zechs into his arms and glared at Duo, who was still snickering. "Who was that?" he asked Reona.

"A mistake." said Reona, sitting hard on the stairs. "Someone I created in a story and now find all over the place. I can't get rid of her." 

"I bet we could get rid of her." said Trowa, appearing from the dinning room. "Why not allow us?"

Reona gave a sickly laugh. "Let my muses have an all out fight. Yeah right! I'd never survive!" 

"If you don't let muses mix then how come there are crossovers? That must require cooperation from two different groups." said Quatre, appearing from the garage.

Reona blinked at him and then the door he came from. Shaking her head lightly, she let her though drop. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't write crossovers. I value my life too much." she said. 

"Zechs-chan!!!"  


"Duo-chan!!!"

Everyone froze at the sound of those two voices. Zechs stiffened in Treize's arms and Duo moved closer to Heero. Reona quickly flicked her hand at them and the four young men disappeared just as Noin and Hilde appeared at the landing. "Sorry guys, they're not here." said Reona in a convincing voice. The two girls pouted and went away.

They remaining people sighed. "Maybe you all better leave. Before Quatre's sisters show up for Trowa's blood or something." said Reona tiredly. The rest of the Gundam Wing characters faded away with nods. Reona sighed. "Peace at last." A girl with white hair flew across the landing and into the hall, laughing wildly. "Oh hell."


End file.
